


Prescient

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Pippin shares a dream with Merry, a dream of Merry's future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyGamgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyGamgee/gifts).



> Originally written March 24, 2007.

The hour was late, or perhaps it was early – Merry had lost track of the time quite a while ago. In front of the fireplace, he lay with his back propped against a mound of pillows, naked except for cooling sweat and Pippin's body, which was naked as well and reclining against him between his parted thighs.

Merry's body ached, delightfully so, and he indulged in a languid stretch. He watched the fire glow as he settled back again. Pippin only moved enough to burrow closer. 

They'd loved one another on the blanket now wrinkled beneath them, then again after dozing for a while and sharing a deep cup of mulled wine – a gift Frodo had brought with him the last time he visited Brandy Hall. Merry was sure they'd sleep late the next morning, and he grinned to himself at the thought. 

Pippin was a lovely warm weight atop of Merry's body, and he pulled the lad a little closer into the circle of his arms. Pippin hummed and let himself be cuddled; he was sleepy and sated, and he tipped his head back just enough to press a lingering kiss to Merry's jaw.

In the hearth, the fire popped, and the clock on the mantle ticked in a slow, steady rhythm. Merry was pleasantly fatigued, and his lids drooped, though he wasn't ready to give over to the pull of sleep. Not just yet. 

"I dreamed of you last night," Pippin said in a drowsy purr, and Merry smiled to hear it. 

"I dream of you every night, love. I would hope you do as well." 

Merry felt rather than saw Pippin's smirk. "Well, yes. But..." And Pippin paused for a moment, then another, and Merry wondered if he'd fallen asleep right in the middle of his own sentence. They'd been rather enthusiastic this evening, after all. Pippin especially so.

"You were in a large field. I saw you fall off the back of a steed – a full-sized horse, no pony like we have here in the Shire. I could see how your hands shook, and how your tears streaked through the dirt on your face. You were so afraid."

Merry didn't know what to say to this. He stared unseeing at the fire for a long moment as he listened to Pippin's words, and then he closed his eyes, as if the act could take them away. 

"All around you it was dim and smoky. The sounds of crying voices and clashing swords filled the air."

It certainly wasn't the first time Pippin had told of strange dreams. It wasn't the first time Pippin had dreamed of things to come, either. And though Merry didn't understand how it could be possible, his heart didn't doubt the truth of what he'd just heard.

"There was a shadow then, tall and black, and it seemed to suck up all the light around it. It was evil." Pippin's body shuddered slightly at this, but he appeared to take no notice. His voice retained the same soft monotone, as if he had fallen into a trance with his retelling. 

Goosebumps rose across Merry's skin, and he shivered suddenly in the warmth of the room. "Pip, that's enough," Merry's voice pleaded against Pippin's tangled curls, but Pippin continued, as if he hadn't heard.

"A soldier stood before the shadow. I couldn't see what he looked like. He shook with his own his terror, but he didn't back away." Merry experienced a dip in his belly (fear for someone he had never met), and he tried to distract Pippin by stroking both of his palms down the front of Pippin's own belly, then lower.

"Shh now. Here, sweetheart, enough of that, hmm? Let me give you something better for tonight's dreaming." Merry was quietly distraught at how his voice quavered, even as he kissed persuasively at Pippin's eartip. These were dark visions, and Merry didn't want to hear anymore. He forced his mind to the task at hand instead, the sweetness of Pippin's body, all warm and here for him to pleasure. Merry circled one hand around Pippin's cock, and slowly began to tug.

Pippin sighed and arched into the touch, his body hardening under Merry's gentle ministrations. The two hobbits were silent for many moments then; only the soft slide of skin against skin and Pippin's low pleasured sounds harmonizing with the gentle crackle and pop of the fire could be heard. Merry echoed Pippin's sigh with one of his own.

Merry was warming and relaxing as he stroked Pippin's beautiful body with his free hand, over his chest and down past the sweet dip of his navel. He cupped one hip to feel how it rose, ah, yes. Pippin arched deliciously with a low groan, and he nipped at Merry's throat.

"You moved closer to where they faced one another..." Pippin's words ghosted against Merry's neck, startling him, and Merry's hand paused. But Pippin trailed wet lips over the curve of Merry's jaw, and Merry's hand answered the silent request, stroking again. "They fought, and I was sure he wouldn't survive it, but you were there, and I... oh, I knew you'd help him. Merry... Merry, yes..."

Eyes squeezing shut, Merry increased his tempo, hand twisting and stroking over Pippin's velvety hard flesh until Pippin's body arched. 'Stop it,' Merry wanted to cry out to Pippin's strange tale; he shook and flushed with Pippin's words. It was too much to hear, and yet he needed to know the end. Needed to know his own fate.

Merry didn't have to ask before Pippin continued, breathless voice stilted with the onset of his release. 

"You saved him. He... Oh... He fell, and you crawled towards them, blind and sick, but you moved closer..." Pippin's head tipped back, his body growing hot against Merry's as his thighs parted wider, and his voice echoed against the ceiling. "Oh... Eru, I saw your sword flash through the air, and heard your scream, and then... Oh, ohh..."

Pippin cried out in a low wail as he spilled warm and wet across his belly. His body rocked hard once, twice, and then he fell back, heavy in Merry's arms. 

Merry sat, stunned. Tears pricked at his eyes, and his gut twisted even as Pippin turned and snaked his arms around Merry's waist. A kiss was pressed to Merry's jaw, and Pippin laid his cheek to Merry's chest, softly sighing.

"Pip..?" Pippin didn't move, but he hummed a soft tone, enough to let Merry know he was still somewhat awake.

"You saved him, Merry. You saved us." Pippin's breathing became deep and heavy then, damp against Merry's collarbone. Merry's ears strained to hear more, but Pippin was asleep. All that was left for Merry was to draw the lad deeper into his embrace.

It was a long time before Merry found his own rest. 

~fin~


End file.
